pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Godliest/Archive 6
zomj furst --71.229 03:47, 6 March 2008 (EST) :no u ~ ĐONT TALK 09:44, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::No u! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:04, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::: I'm back on my page, get it an archive plox !19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:07, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::: What if i MOO? [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 10:48, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::No you don't fucking do that again! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:48, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::: ;(... just wanted to ask. Are you against or pro narrow mindness, never changing skills and assa having Siphon Speed as the only snare? [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 10:52, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::::: If you wonder if I think the PvX is kind of stale and stuck in one place; yes. Vetting builds and determining what's good and what's not is also a kind of problem here, PvX tends to be quite lol sometimes. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:00, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::::: Yeee so i got a reason to stay here xP... Also do you think that Shaterring Assault is better than Assault Enchantments in removing enchantments (you know the fact that 1 is attack etc.)? cya tomorrow [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 11:09, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::Shattering Assault is way better than Assault Enchantments. Shattering Assault deals damage, got short downtime which makes it viable in short-recharging skill chains and removes enough enchantments to be good on it's own. Assault Enchantments needs a second chain for a followup and during the first chain the target get the affect of the enchantments, lacks damage. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:32, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Depends on use... do you have any kinda box (like the troll beeing secual fantasion) about hating closed mindness, hating posting builds here etc? ;p [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:44, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Not really, but could always make one. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:46, 6 March 2008 (EST) That could work... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:04, 6 March 2008 (EST) Geez Godly. You need moar userbox color! I fixered it for u! ^_^ - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 15:08, 6 March 2008 (EST) :Bleh :P. Who needs color when you got black and white... thanks [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:11, 6 March 2008 (EST) wtf 5 archives in like 2 weeks. 1337h4x0rz. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:56, 6 March 2008 (EST) :It's called spam. wtf? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:39, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::hoo r sp4m s0 much? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:43, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::Ricky, Tranny et moi. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:49, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::ic ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:56, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::: Meee! my spam is the biggest! U all bous have small spams! My is the loongest! Haha how can you impress girls with sucha s hort spam? (lol...) [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 08:38, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::::You forgot Xaero's (phailing) Moo spike which resulted in a 766kb large page... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:35, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::: Ok what about a not phailing spam in the size of 1 Mb? Then stop saying i phailed xDDD [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 10:58, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::: Joke time on MY page, give it your best shot pplz. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:03, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::You should thank me for making it archive-able :P I demand userbox! And input on this [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:18, 7 March 2008 (EST) I'm baed at userboxes. BTW, I commented on your build. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:23, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Then you need to practice more young padawan. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:31, 7 March 2008 (EST) :: I always say Young Padawan too! BTW, I really start to see you as 'friend'. Wut about you? Wuvvie.. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 12:56, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::Wuv u 2! Can I has your in game name then? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:30, 7 March 2008 (EST) Muzak And you? Other than Nirvana? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 15:36, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Metallica, Iron Maiden, Queen, Judas Priest, Kiss (going to see them this year :D), Van Halen, Led Zeppelin, Pearl Jam, U2, Thin Lizzy , AC/DC, Aerosmith, Alice Cooper, Audioslave, Black Sabbath, Creedence Clearwater Revival, David Bowie, Deep Purple, Foo Fighters, and Guns N' Roses. I got the most of these discographies too... Oh, and Weird Al Yankovic is nice too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:43, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::STFU CCR! <3 - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 15:50, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::: Wuv u 2! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:51, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::CCR, Green Day, and The Who are probably my top 3. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 15:52, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::Green Day is nice too, I should check out The Who too :P. I'm kind of a collector when it comes to music. Only 15gb, but I'm still going strong. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:55, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Fictionplane are cool too. Heard them at the Police concert. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:58, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::::Lemme think... Look for: Baba O'Reily, Who Are You, You Better You Bet, and The Seeker. Those are pretty good for The Who. I went to a Who concert about two years ago and the surprise opening act was The Pretenders. That was pretty awesome. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 16:01, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Why the random jump...? If I do something I'll just do it the pirate way. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:03, 7 March 2008 (EST) Yarrr kitten.jpg :::::::::::It bugged a bit in the edit conflict. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 16:06, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Well, now I'm the one with random jumping^^. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:08, 7 March 2008 (EST) yes pl0x spam mai talk page pl0x? You asked to. :) ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:16, 7 March 2008 (EST) ... Don't mind me, just passing through. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 16:34, 7 March 2008 (EST) : :P So I heard random comments are kewl? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:34, 7 March 2008 (EST) :: I heard they are fantastic. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 16:36, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::Almost Fontaboloustacastic. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:37, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::: Almost? You mean like 5 times fontaboloussatanastics. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 16:39, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::Heck yes. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:46, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Hell no! It's like almost 666 times fontaboloussatanasticsleetobeetoneetoatasticofantasticostic! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:58, 7 March 2008 (EST) You sucks Rickyvantof 17:02, 7 March 2008 (EST) Iz tru. Pussy. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 17:03, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Bohoo. Q_Q [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:03, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::Me want butt!!!1111onetwothreeeleven! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:04, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::no u Rickyvantof 19:24, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::Yes U! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:52, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::: I think both of U. So dissed... -.- 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 04:52, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::I've been dazed and confused for so long. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:53, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::: U R indeed confused, as Confusion is someting from Pokémon ! Muahahha. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 05:14, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Pikachu hit himself in confusion *dies* Rickyvantof 05:19, 8 March 2008 (EST) Pikachu's Thunderbolt got interrupted by enemy Mesmer! Rickyvantof 05:20, 8 March 2008 (EST) : Pikachu is imba, so he can't get interrupted. What about: Charmander is suffering from the Disease Condition! Salamence is using Fire Storm! 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 05:23, 8 March 2008 (EST) :: Hitmonlee is using Meteor Shower! Rickyvantof 05:30, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::: NOwAI. What about Naruto and GW? I'm using a Rasengan! 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 05:38, 8 March 2008 (EST) Only that Naruto is gay D: Rickyvantof 05:39, 8 March 2008 (EST) : True. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 05:41, 8 March 2008 (EST) You know, Blaziken would absolutely WTFPWN with a Hamstorm build... Rickyvantof 05:45, 8 March 2008 (EST) :I say Hoho (that bird, he was called that right?) with AP Nuking build would own everything. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:03, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::Ho-oH? What was it again? Rickyvantof 07:05, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::http://images.kaneva.com/filestore4/3478103/4069957/hoho_la.jpg A fire bird. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:09, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::Oh right. He's pretty awesome. Lugia > him though. Rickyvantof 07:10, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::Hoho sounds cooler, like Santa Claus... Lugia sounds like Luigi, and he's a fucking plumber. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:11, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Well. It is a water pokemon... anyway can you vote this I want it out of untested Rickyvantof 07:12, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::Done and changed to a great build. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:18, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::<3 Rickyvantof 07:19, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::: :P It got exactly 4.50 ^^. Oh, and wuv u 2! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:19, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::I owe you one. Rickyvantof 07:22, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::N/Rt Feasting Healer could need some more votes to be further established as a great build. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:25, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Done. Rickyvantof 07:35, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::Thanks. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:36, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::More wuv 2 u! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:50, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::I updated my Sig. :D Rickyvantof 08:15, 8 March 2008 (EST) Also: Rickyvantof 08:15, 8 March 2008 (EST) :You want a nice signature? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:16, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::I dunno. Maybe. Rickyvantof 08:18, 8 March 2008 (EST) Invalid raw signature; check HTML tags. D: [[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'ɟoʇuɐʌ']][[User:Rickyvantof|'ʎʞɔıɹ']] 08:29, 8 March 2008 (EST) O hay, it's working now :D [[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'ɟoʇuɐʌ']][[User:Rickyvantof|'ʎʞɔıɹ']] 08:33, 8 March 2008 (EST) :@#%#@$)%*#$)%#$%) ::Add and check Raw Signature, should work then. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:34, 8 March 2008 (EST) What about this one? [[User:Rickyvantof|'ʎʞɔıɹ']][[User talk:Rickyvantof|'ricky']] 08:40, 8 March 2008 (EST) :It's hard to see what it says when you make a line over your name. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:41, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::On* [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:41, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::Which is why it's corrected in green. [[User:Rickyvantof|'ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ']] 08:42, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::WTF, it changed.... [[User:Rickyvantof|'ʎʞɔıɹ']][[User talk:Rickyvantof|'ricky']] 08:42, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::Okay...this is confusing. [[User:Rickyvantof|'ʎʞɔıɹ']][[User talk:Rickyvantof|'ricky']] 08:43, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::I prefer the one I made, looks much cooler. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:44, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::That's just because '' you'' made it :D [[User:Rickyvantof|'ʎʞɔıɹ']][[User talk:Rickyvantof|'ricky']] 08:47, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::And because I only do things I like... But honestly change it's fucking terrible. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:48, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::: :'( [[User:Rickyvantof|'ʎʞɔıɹ']][[User talk:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']] 08:49, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::QQ Moar Emo Boy! :p. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:50, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Only because I love you. *coughdrops* [[User:Rickyvantof|'ʎʞɔıɹ']][[User talk:Rickyvantof|'ricky']] 08:51, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Feel teh wub! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:51, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Okay, how about now? That srs face is too small, don't you think? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:52, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Or maybe it's just my resolution. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:52, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::It works. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:03, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::So what do you think? ɟoʇuɐʌ ʎʞɔıɹ 09:09, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::You can't see the text, gifs aren't allowed. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:10, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::What do you mean, you can see it? :0 And I've seen people using gifs in their sigs :( ɟoʇuɐʌ ʎʞɔıɹ 09:11, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::Gifs MAY be allowed sometimes when they aren't too annoying or so. I would say your gif is too annoying, it constantly moves. And NO you can't see the yellow text, sorry. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:15, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::K. So how about now. 19pxɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ19px 09:19, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::You aren't allowed to have two pics in your sig. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:25, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHH QQ 19pxɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ19px 09:30, 8 March 2008 (EST) :Just take the sig I made. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:30, 8 March 2008 (EST) No, I don't like the image, it's too small (still <3 u for making it though). Anyway. This one must be okay. Please tell me it is. ɟoʇuɐʌ19pxʎʞɔıɹ 09:33, 8 March 2008 (EST) :Yes it's okay except for one thing; you must upload the image again with another name and then add a redirect to your user page. See my picture for info. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:34, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::Wait, what? ɟoʇuɐʌ19pxʎʞɔıɹ 09:35, 8 March 2008 (EST) You're my hero. Because you know how to do stuff. And I don't. ɟoʇuɐʌ19pxʎʞɔıɹ 09:38, 8 March 2008 (EST) : :P Replace your picture with this instead: [[ it's the same pic but with a redirect. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:39, 8 March 2008 (EST) :Done. It's not redirecting me to my userpage though... ɟoʇuɐʌ ʎʞɔıɹ 09:40, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::It is. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:41, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::Oh...never mind then. ɟoʇuɐʌ ʎʞɔıɹ 09:42, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::: :P Phail at jumping in correctly? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:43, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::Phail at interwebz, more likely. ɟoʇuɐʌ ʎʞɔıɹ 09:44, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::But u got moar frenz on dem? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:46, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::no wai, believe it or not, I have a life. ɟoʇuɐʌ ʎʞɔıɹ 09:48, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::LIAR! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:49, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::IT'S TRUE! Just not in the weekends. ɟoʇuɐʌ ʎʞɔıɹ 09:50, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::All mai frenz R on teh intrawebs! Mai rl 1s t00 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:52, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::MY friends have jobs in weekends. That's pretty lame. ɟoʇuɐʌ ʎʞɔıɹ 09:55, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::I wish I had a job :/. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:56, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::I don't need a job. I have moneeeeez ɟoʇuɐʌ ʎʞɔıɹ 09:58, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::I just bought a new (awesome) comp so I don't have any moneeeeez! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:59, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::So have I, like 1 month ago. I still have enough moneez though. ɟoʇuɐʌ ʎʞɔıɹ 10:06, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::Your didn't cost as much as mine did then, or your parents are rich bastards! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:08, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::It's not that they're rich...it's just that they're generous :> ɟoʇuɐʌ ʎʞɔıɹ 07:49, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::And rich bastards! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:49, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Rich, maybe. Bastards....yes. ɟoʇuɐʌ ʎʞɔıɹ 07:51, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: :P lol. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:52, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::your conversation is epic o.o-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'Let's']] ) 11:27, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I alwais has epix. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:56, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::ye ye I see:)-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'Let's']] ) 12:10, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::R U Jeelus? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:11, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :::::: Nou I'm not. btw uploaded some pics on my userpage-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'Let's']] ) 12:28, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::::: Lol, like the leet one. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:31, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::::at least, because I spent lot of time doing it-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'Let's']] ) 12:34, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::: :P so I see what you're spending your time doing. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:37, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :: LOL:)-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'Let's']] ) 10:15, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :PORNO! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:01, 10 March 2008 (EDT)